OldCP
Edit 3 - Disclaimer Oldcp.biz is closed. a new site called "Snaildom.com" has opened, join now! ~Anonymous EDIT 2 - OldCP has once again been foiled by Disney. Today on 23rd 7-8 GMT (UK time) There will be a suprise. ~Annonymous Old Club Penguin (or OldCP for short) is a MMOG (massively multiplayer online game) created by Damen. It was the first of Damen's work, with the second being Snailschat and the other being PenguinIsles (currently in making). It ended December 5th, 2013. The information below is a direct quote from Damen. For the direct quote from Damen himself, see here. "Hello, After reading this plz dont quit oldcp just play the forum instead. Lots of info released about penguinisles and stories too :D As of Thursday the 5th of December 2013, at exactly 8:58 UTC+0:00 OldCP's servers have stopped forever, never to be started again. OldCP lately has gone down hill, and Damen, it's proud owner for the past 2 years has moved on from it and is building something much cooler. Complete History Told by the Maker OldCP.biz has been a great game, and has loved owning it. has seen generations of players come and go, including people that he will never see again. In the beginning he was called Tent, which became sauron and then simultaneously he became Kenobi. Eventually he returned to Damen. Identity "Damen" originated from being the name of the guy who kept hacking a CPPS called 'Flipper ville'. The owner didn't know it was Damen, until Damen started using the xat ID for oldcp instead of just trolling flipperville chat rooms. Damen then became the identity of his. When Damen first made oldcp in 2012, he was the owner of Penguin Cube 2, which became quite a nice little CPPS. OldCPv1 was a very basic and glitchy remake of oldcp. If you type in 'oldcp' on google images loads of pictures of oldcpv1 comes up. You could walk around (it looked really weird), and wear about 4 items. It was hand made, and Damen wasn't a very good coder at the time. Loads of people loved it though! When OldCPv1 got older, he made OldCPv2. That was hand made too, but it had a 'red book' which was full of item IDS. Damen made everything, the inventory, the server etc... It was smartfox like v1 oldcp. Smartfox is a good system but he didn't know how it worked very well. OldCPv3 was the first ever ACTUAL cracked version of rsnail's club penguin game client. Damen made it work on oldcp, but he didn't know how to decompile the encrypted code at the time, so he was forced to work around the problem by actually getting a domain name that was called 'clubpenguin' with any extension. He purchased clubpenguin.pro, and the game actually worked on rsnail's oldcp! At first, OldCPv3 was quite glitchy but Damen used 'php' to make the server work. It was the 2nd time anybody had ever cracked rsnail's oldcp client. Previously, 'Stanley' (and possibly someone called John or it could have been someone called Matei/Romtoc) cracked the first client. Before Damen cracked it, he spent ages trying to bribe Matei and Stanley into telling him how to do it. But in the end he figured it out himself. OldCPv4 was cool too, about that time Damen made the first ever forum for oldcp. It was phpbb powered, and had quite a few members. It was fun! On there, he met Chelsey who later became better player of OldCP. OldCPv5 was nice, because it had a new client from 2007 (which was still used even up to v7). About this time, there was a different forum made that was powered by IPB. Later unfortunately, due to the vulnerable version of the forum, someone hacked OldCP. 1 month later, OldCPv6 was made without a forum. It carried on as fun, and became more popular than ever! (Most of you came when it became v6). It had namecolors, and extras and channels and mod comps and credits and more mods and detective system and crimezone and a new forum made by Damen and snowball fights. After many months of fun, until recently late November, Disney was able to shut down OldCP by means of a DCMA appeal. After that, things got ugly. The new host was slow, and ridiculous, stuff started breaking down, users stopped playing.... and and users started crying. Eventually, today as of writing this post has decided to end oldcp in preparation for the grand opening of an innovative new game which is cool and fun. Penguin Isles. Not just that is the reason, it's the fact that oldcp is stealing and it's bad to steal. Even on the computers! This is Damen Spike signing off OldCP forever. This forum in the future will probably be converted into a 'damens games' forum to remember all oldcp and snailschat and even penguin isles." - Damen ------------------------------------------------- Disclaimer- Edit made not by Damen OldCP Servers are back and running again. After OldCP Closed down, Damen opened up two other games. This lead to PenguinIsles, which was a small sucess! Eventually OldCP came back from its grave, to the point where its at v9, 3 versions ahead of when it was shutdown. Damen fixed it so it wouldnt be affecting clubpenguin. ~Anonymous